


Welcome To This Side of the Planet

by firequakes



Category: Miss A
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Min's coming out is really more a gradual realisation brought on by the right person.





	Welcome To This Side of the Planet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by (although i guess mostly really based on) [this article from the thought catalog](http://thoughtcatalog.com/2011/in-honor-of-national-coming-out-day-my-sort-of-coming-out-story/). they are my miss a otp and i hated how there was no fic, _okay_ /o\

Min is fifteen, and in her second year of high school when she (technically) loses her virginity to a girl.  
  
It starts when she’s at a senior’s house party. It’s not Min’s first time drinking alcohol, and it’s not the first time she’s playing drinking games, but it  _is_  the first time the bottle points at her and another girl for some kissing game.  
  
The boys go crazy ( _of course_ , no one’s even really surprised), letting out obscene hoots and wolf whistles. Her name is Gigi, she’s a junior, and she’s on the pep squad with Min. She raises an eyebrow at Min, and smirks, as if challenging her.  
  
Min still vaguely remembers her cropped red hair, and the forest green barrettes clipped on, holding her bangs back. She smirks right back.  
  
“If we do this, everyone else has to take a shot.” Min says it with a demanding tone.  
  
Everyone else in the circle are juniors and seniors, all older than her, but Min doesn’t fucking care. She’s just reiterating the rules of the game.  
  
“Jesus Christ, just kiss already!” One of the boys cry out, followed by immature sniggers from the rest.  
  
“Don’t say the name of the Lord in vain,” Min tells the boy cheekily, wagging a finger at him.  
  
Gigi shrugs at her, so nonchalant, as if she doesn’t care if Min says yes or no. Min doesn’t really like turning down challenges, so she crawls towards the center of the circle, and Gigi meets her halfway.  
  
She tastes like lime and tequila and bubblegum lip gloss when they kiss, and Min gets so into it that she almost drowns out all the obnoxious cat calls in the background.  
  
Gigi gives her a smug smirk when they pull away and Min feels a little breathless.  
  
A week of exchanging loaded glances in the corridor and deliberate brushing of skin in the girls’ locker later and they’re parked in the middle of nowhere in Gigi’s car, making out in the backseat, and somehow it progresses to beyond that.  
  
Min only really vividly remembers Gigi’s painted acrylic nails that night. She thinks those are probably what made her steer clear of lesbian sex for a long time after that.  
  
  
  
The year after, Min ‘loses’ her virginity again, to a boy. His name is not that important, but at the time they had already been dating for 3 months, which is forever when you’re in high school. It happens in her own bedroom this time around, and it’s not great, and really more awfully awkward and clumsy, but at least the guy had the decency to help her get off, even though only with his fingers, already after  _he_  finishes, and even though she only really achieves a mild high.  
  
Min is still only learning about orgasms, and she comes out of that experience feeling slightly better than she had after Gigi, so she figures,  _okay, penis-land it is then_.  
  
The “I love you” he whispers to her ear after the act is a little awkward though, and Min thinks she could do without that.  
  
They break up two weeks later.  
  
  
  
Min dates various guys right up until college.  
  
They’re mostly guys that she likes enough to hang out with more than once, guys she likes enough not to contradict when they refer to her as her girlfriend, even though the sex is almost always like a chore.  
  
One of them is named is Chansung and Min meets him naturally through the university's Asian community circuit. He breaks up with her because according to him, ‘you are too much of a bro, Minyoungie.’  
  
“What the fuck?” Min asks, frustrated, confused, and with just a hint of angry.  
  
“Look, remember the other day, we saw that girl in the quad?” Chansung asks. "I was checking another chick out, so fucking blatantly, and you know what you said?"  
  
“What? It's not like I got jealous, what do you have to whine about?!” Min snaps.  
  
Chansung laughs. “That's just it, I was ogling someone else, and instead of going batshit insane like every other girl I dated would have, you said, ‘no boobs, nice ass though.’”  
  
“Fuck you!” Min snarls, and then she walks out on him.  
  
But Chansung really  _is_  a cool guy, and they become pretty good friends once she gets over it a semester later.  
  
Still, what he said really makes a mark on Min.  
  
  
  
Min meets Suzy at the start of her third year in college, which is Suzy’s first.  
  
Min is taking up Introduction to American Lit, because she’s just realised that she’s still missing a few general education units. Suzy comes up to her on the first day, and sits on the chair next to her.  
  
She doesn’t really think much of it, but later Suzy will admit it to her, “It’s because I was so scared of everything, and then I saw you. I thought you looked like one of my best friends back home.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, all Asians look the same,” Min will joke, and then they will both laugh.  
  
After three sessions of the class, Suzy asks her if she’s Korean. She’s right, but for some reason the question makes Min laugh—,maybe it’s the way Suzy asks it so bashfully, like she’s not sure if it will offend or something.  
  
“Your name on the attendance sheet,” Suzy explains. “Minyoung Lee. Plus you look it.”  
  
“Mhm,” Min answers. “But I’ve lived in the U.S. since I was 8. Is this your first time here?”  
  
Suzy nods. “I have a scholarship, but my parents are still paying a fortune.”  
  
Min smiles. “So how’s the good ol’ U.S. of A so far?”  
  
Suzy shrugs. “Mostly I’ve been holed up in my dorm room. My roommate just looks at me funny. I think she thinks my accent is weird.”  
  
Min laughs. “Do you want to talk in Korean?” She asks, switching. Her Korean is rusty, but it’s not like you just forget the language you spoke during your formative years.  
  
“Unnie, I’d love it if you’re okay with it!” Suzy looks so adorably grateful. “Um, you don’t mind if I call you unnie, right?”  
  
Min snorts. “I don’t mind if you call me just Min, actually.”  
  
Suzy spends the rest of the year attaching the honorific to her name anyway.  
  
  
  
They end up hanging out all the time, even though they only really have that one class together, and Min, who is a psych major in her junior year doesn’t really have a lot of academic advice to offer Suzy, who is a freshman journalism major.  
  
She shows Suzy all her secret nooks in town—the best place to get coffee, the nicest place to get materials for school, even the cheapest place to get laundry done. When Christmas holidays roll by, Min even goes as far as inviting Suzy to go visit her grandmother with her.  
  
“You can’t spend three weeks alone in your dorm,” she points out. “Plus it’s Christmas, it’s always nice to be with someone.”  
  
Suzy is very affectionate, and she likes hugging Min a lot, from when she’s happy to when she’s sad. She likes holding Min’s hand when they’re out and about, and Min finds it’s cute, because when Suzy first does it, Min thought she was like a hapless little Korean girl, afraid to let go and get lost.  
  
By the time she realises the hand-holding is just Suzy being Suzy, she’s gotten so used to it that it her hand just naturally reaches for Suzy’s hand whenever they’re together.  
  
At the back of her mind she vaguely remembers most teenaged girls in South Korea freely holding hands in the streets without any trace of malice, so she doesn’t really think much of it. But then one of her acquaintances innocently refers to Suzy as her ‘girlfriend’ and she’s taken aback.  
  
“What made you think that?” She asks.  
  
“Oh, she’s not?” Her friend looks embarrassed. “It’s just that I see the two of you around campus together a lot, so I thought... Sorry.”  
  
Min laughs. “It’s okay, I’m not offended.”  
  
She really isn’t, it just makes her think some things through, is all.  
  
  
  
The first person she comes out to, surprisingly, is not any particular close friend, but a sales lady at the local strip mall. She’s looking for something new to wear when she meets Suzy later that night.  
  
“For a date?” The clerk asks. “With someone special?”  
  
“Yeah,” Min answers in a heartbeat.  
  
They’re not really going to be doing anything special, just watching a late night movie after dinner at most likely McDonald’s, but Min realises that she  _wants_  it to be date, because Suzy  _is_  someone special.  
  
“Well, tell me about the lucky guy then,” The clerk says with a smile. “What's he like?”  
  
Min laughs. “He’s a  _she_ , actually.  
  
The way the woman’s eyebrow rise in surprise just cracks Min up even more.  
  
  
  
The movie they see is a gory horror flick, and they spend all one hour and forty-five minutes of it, huddled close together, with hands clasped tightly.  
  
And then during the entire walk back to Suzy’s dorm, they laugh, teasing each other about who screamed the most during all the appropriate parts.  
  
“Well you almost fell off your seat,” Min points out.  
  
Suzy just smiles, embarrassed. “Fine, fine,” she says, defeated.  
  
One of Suzy's hand is still joined with one of Min’s, while she uses the other to rummage through her bag for her room keys.  
  
Min grins at her. “Hey,” She says.  
  
“Hm?” Suzy turns to her, tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
Min tugs at Suzy’s hand that’s in hers, and she tiptoes a little. When their lips meet, she swears she can feel Suzy smile into the kiss, as if she’s been expecting this.  
  
Suzy is really red when they pull away though—it makes Min smirk.  
  
“I’ll call you,” Min says, finally letting go of Suzy’s hand as the latter inserts the key in the lock, and finally opens the door.  
  
“Mhm,” Suzy says, nodding, and giving Min a little wave before stepping into her room. Min thinks the smile on her face is absolutely glowing. “‘Night!”  
  
By the time she gets back to her own apartment, Min’s cheeks have started hurting from all the smiling she’s done herself.  
  
  
  
They move in together during the start of Suzy’s second year, and Min’s fourth (and hopefully last). It seems like moving too fast, but neither of them feels like it is. Suzy didn’t really want to live in the official dorms anymore, and Min had extra room anyway, so they do it because of that, but also because it feels somehow right and comfortable, but at the same time also strangely exciting.  
  
Sex with Suzy feels the same, more or less.  
  
It's sweet, most of the time, but exciting because they're learning  _together_.  
  
Min never feels like she has to justify anything with Suzy. It doesn’t feel bad, like it was with Gigi, all those years ago, nor does it feel just plain wrong, like it was with the dozen ex-boyfriends she’s had over the last few years.  
  
It just feels  _right_  and happy, and that’s all Min really cares about.  
  
  
  
  
//


End file.
